1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency relay for switching high frequency signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,606 discloses a high frequency relay which is contemplated to effectively shield an electric path carrying a high frequency signal. The relay includes three fixed contacts which are mounted on a relay base to define a common (COM) contact, a normally-open (NO) contact, and a normally-closed (NC) contact. A first movable contact spring bridges the COM contact and the NO contact to open and close a first signal path defined between the contacts, while a second movable contact spring bridges the COM contact and the NC contact to open and close a second signal path defined between the contacts. The first and second movable contacts are supported respectively by props extending from a movable part to be movable between contact closing and opening positions, respectively. The relay includes an electromagnetic shield upstanding from the base to surround the three fixed contacts as well as the movable contact springs. The shield is formed in its wall with notches which allow the props to extend through the shield for driving the movable contact springs between the contact closing and opening positions within the confine of the shield. However, due to the presence of the notches, the movable contact springs are exposed through the notches and cannot be fully surrounded by the shield, lowering a high frequency characteristic of the relay. Further, in this patent, the ground terminals are formed separately from the shield and are connected thereto. Thus, the ground terminals have to be prepared in addition to the shield, increasing the number of parts with an associated assembly cost increase.